


You are mine!

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You are mine!

Arthur thrusts hard into Josiah who ride him. He growls while Josiah moans. Josiah know in what dangerous game he has himself involved. But he loves Arthur, and Arthur is immortal, and Josiah not. But he want to stay by his lover forever, so he accepted it that if it will happen, that he forever belongs too Arthur. And then it happens. Josiah comes hard, and after that Arthur gets even wilder.

,,You're mine now forever! You belong to me!" Arthur growls.

,,I-I do dear boy!" Josiah stutter. 

And with that he ramms his sharp fang teeth into Jos' neck. He start to drink, while still slamming into the Englishman. Josiah is a moaning mess, even though Arthur steal his blood. Josiah gets imortal but he not turns into a vampire. After some time he let go of the Englishmans neck, and lick his sharp fang teeth. Arthur came deep inside Josiah before he stoped drinking. Jos' is a little pale and weakened, but tomorrow he is healthy again and looks like before with the difference that he is also immortal. 

The wound that Arthur's teeth have made on Josiah's neck is healed, but the bite will always be seen. It never goes away. It's a sign that he only belongs to Arthur and no one else. It's like a hickey, with the difference that the bite can be seen forever. Arthur slips out of his partner, and lay him softly back on the bed. Then he cuddels tidly against Josiah. 

The Englishman fell asleep one seccond ago. But he's finished. Finally At least With Josiah, Athur doesn't have to hold back anymore. His blood has always smelled so tempting. But Arthur usually only drinks from animals. Sure he has to hold back cause mostly humans fill him with the want to drink out every single one of them in the whole wild west, but that's why he hunt animals. It does not quench his thirst as much as Josiah's blood does, for example, but it is enough for him to still his thirst.

He drinks blood one time a day that stills his want for blood at least until the next day. Yes he eats human food and drinks whisky and beer too, but blood Is what he needs to survive. If he doesn't drink blood he gets crazy, and no one can tame him then. Jos' blood does no longer is interesting for Arthur, he tasted it already, and turned him into his mate. He will take care of Josiah, he will protect him. So in his thoughts, Arthur drifted slowly into sleep.

As Arthur awakes the next morning, he see that Josiah has his healthy skin color back. And he see the wound that his sharp fang teeth made on Jos' neck. He is mine! Speaks Arthur mentally to himself. 

Josiah's eyes flutter open. Then he immediately start to grin at his dangerous boyfriend. Arthur softly plant his lips on Jos'. He loves him so much. And he will protect him, that's for sure.


End file.
